


Amity

by alwayssunnyprompts



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssunnyprompts/pseuds/alwayssunnyprompts
Summary: "It's movie night and Dennis can't possibly know what could be so life-altering that Mac won't just come out and say whatever it is already so that they can get back to Predator."Mac and Dennis have a quiet night in a blanket fort.





	Amity

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some soft Macdennis!

Mac clears his throat, for what might actually be the fifth time in a row. Dennis can feel the heat of rage burning at the edges of his brain. He tries to shove it down. It's not really a big deal, people clear their throats. It's probably just dry, maybe he should get him some water--

This time, rather than clear his throat, Mac heaves out an almost comically deep breath.

“Goddamnit, Mac. What?" He grabs the remote and hits pause. 

Now Mac's staring at the ground and shuffling his feet. It's movie night and Dennis can't possibly know what could be so life-altering that Mac won't just come out and say whatever it is already so that they can get back to Predator. Dennis can see a blush spreading over his cheeks. He rolls his eyes. 

"We don't have all night, dude." That isn't exactly true, but he really wants to move this whole thing along.

"Well...I was talking to Charlie the other day...and um...just about, like, when we were kids and stuff. And he started talking about all the stuff we used to do to entertain ourselves--" 

"Mac, I swear to god, I'll be on my deathbed before you get to the point." 

"Okay! Okay, well...we used to do this thing where we took all the blankets and cushions in the house and made a big tent and just hung out in there." 

"That sounds ridiculous, what's the point?"

"Just...for fun I guess. Forget I said anything." He picks up the remote, plays the movie. The blush is darker now, spreading to his ears. He looks upset.

Dennis nods to himself, feeling confused, a little flustered. He hates himself and the fact that, in that moment, he'd do anything to get that look off Mac's face.

"Let's do it," he says, quietly.

Mac perks up, cautiously, like he isn't sure he heard him right. Now he's making that stupid bashful face that he makes sometimes and Dennis shoves the warmth building in his chest down deeper. He can't handle that right now.

"You mean it, dude?" 

Dennis sighs.

"Yeah, buddy. Let's make a pillow fort. It'll be great." 

It takes almost 2 hours to gather everything and build the fort. Mac is insistent that every aspect should be perfect. He's in his element. Dennis watches in awe. He didn't even realize they had this many blankets in their apartment. 

When Mac is finished, he wastes no time crawling in. By now the sun is setting, and the dim orange glow of evening is giving the apartment a wash of color that almost knocks something loose in him. He hears Mac's voice, slightly muffled, call him into the fort. He drops to his knees, trying to ignore how ridiculous he feels, and joins him, pushing himself up into a sitting position, pulls knees up to his chest. 

He looks over at Mac, who's sitting pushed deep into a mountain of pillows. He's smiling, staring intently at the TV. Beams of warm sunshine are bursting through the openings in the fort, one reflecting in Mac's eyes, bringing out the soft green and brown and gold. He's never realized how gold Mac's eyes are.

Everything is quiet and safe. The sounds of the movie and Mac's steady breathing are enough to ground Dennis in the moment. His back is aching from leaning against the edge of the couch, but there really isn't any other option. Even with the cushiony blanket over the wood floor, it's still just as unforgiving. He shifts his legs, stretches them out, sighs quietly. He moves closer to Mac. Relaxes his body, leans against his side. The pressure on his back is released immediately. Mac inhales, looking down at him.

"Hey, dude," he sounds cautious. 

"My...back hurts," Christ, he's making the truth sound like a boldfaced lie. 

"It's okay," Mac scoots closer, loops an arm around him, his smile small and a little sad.

"Does it feel better now?"

Dennis can smell his deodorant and his stupid cologne. 

"Yeah." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit prompts at alwayssunnyprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
